


Unwrapping You

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Holiday Thongs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Thongs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel wonders why you gifted him a thong for Christmas when he can just mojo up his own clothes.





	Unwrapping You

You couldn’t wait to see the look on the angel’s face when he opened your gift.  Unfortunately, you weren’t able to get him away from Sam and Dean to open it, so they’d get their fair share of making fun, but it would totally be worth it.

“Alright, Cas, let’s see what your girl got you,” Dean encouraged, still excited about the handmade sheath you’d gifted him, specially fitted for his favorite knife.  His fingers were running along the hand-sewn edge as Castiel grabbed the holiday themed bag, beginning to take the tissue paper out.

Castiel’s face scrunched in confusion as he saw what was inside, grabbing Sam and Dean’s full attention. “Y/N?” Castiel asked, pulling the black male thong, complete with “UNWRAP ME” around the waistline and a pattern of ribbon on the front.

Immediately Sam and Dean began laughing, shocked and completely entertained at what you’d gotten Castiel.  You giggled as well, watching as Castiel looked between the boys to figure out what was so funny.  “Thank you,” he finally said, not letting you explain but knowing that he should be thankful for gifts, as he’d learned through the years from you and the Winchesters.

The thong was put to the side, piled up with the other gifts, and somewhat forgotten in the rest of the gift opening.

It wasn’t until later, when you were getting ready for bed, that Castiel appeared, thong in hand.

“Y/N,” he began, closing the door behind him.  “I must admit that I’m confused at your present.  I can easily ‘mojo’,” he used his finger-quotations around the word  _mojo_ , “my own undergarments, ones that are certainly far more comfortable and practical than these, so I don’t understand why you gave these to me.”

You grinned, loving how confused but apologetic your angel boyfriend was at the gift.  “Oh, Cas,” you said, walking up to him and putting your hands on his shoulders.  “It wasn’t so much for you to wear as it was for the fun of me getting to take them off…”

You let the insinuation hang in the air, watching as Castiel’s mind whirred with the explanation. You saw the moment that he understood.

“I see,” he said, stepping back from you.  For a moment you thought that he was going to actually put the thong on, excited for a bit of a show, but when he raised his hand to snap his fingers, it wasn’t his clothes that were replaced.

It was yours.

The cool air on your skin made you look down, seeing the Mrs. Claus-themed lingerie set that you were now wearing.  It was made mainly of red lace, a black faux-buckle on the front of the thong underwear and white fuzzy rimming around your breasts.  You grinned, knowing that Castiel understood exactly why you gave him his gift, but instead of letting you enjoy it, he was turning the tables back on you.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N, I hope you enjoy your new underwear,” he practically growled, his large hands pushing you backward until you fell onto your bed, bouncing a bit.  You bit your lip, eager to see what Castiel would do next.

Slowly, as if he knew exactly how he was drawing out the tension, he took off his trench, jacket, and tie.  He left his shirt and slacks on, but toed off his shoes.  He then approached the end of the bed, his mouth descending to your right ankle.  

Slowly and meticulously, Castiel kissed and nipped his way up your leg, feeling every inch of your smooth skin with his stubbled cheek and chapped lips.  You couldn’t take your eyes off him as he got higher on your leg and you could feel your skin heating up knowing that he was getting close to the red Mrs. Claus lace.  When he was just at the top of your thigh, he turned his head, letting his breath ghost over the now damp place on your panties.  You could hear your heartbeat in your ears, watching and waiting to see what he’d do next…

With a cocky grin, Castiel backed up to begin again on your left ankle.  He chuckled as you let out a groan of annoyance, your elbows dropping you back against the bed as you closed your eyes.

This time as he moved up, you didn’t watch him but only concentrated on the feelings he was giving you. You didn’t know which was better – watching his eyes and tongue find different places on you to touch, or waiting and being surprised at the patterns he traced on your skin.

The two senses were equally appealing and erotic, and you had completely soaked your panties by the time he got to your upper thigh this time around.

Instead of stopping his ascent of your body there, Castiel kept going, his tongue tracing patterns over your stomach until he was nuzzled between your holiday-themed breasts.  You giggled a bit as he rubbed his face on the soft white fuzz, knowing that the lingerie was a bit ridiculous but loving it all the same.

You could feel Castiel’s smile against your skin as he reached behind you, unhooking the bra and pulling it away from your body.

“As much fun as it is to see that on you,” Castiel began, “I do understand now the fun of taking off such garments, as well.”

You were going to reply but your words were lost as Castiel took one nipple between his lips, sucking greedily at it before he licked a path to the other nipple.  Your fingers found hold in Castiel’s hair, pulling slightly when he began descending your body once more.

Your knees spread wider at the anticipation of Castiel between your legs, needing to feel his mouth on your throbbing clit after the teasing he’d given you.  He understood but wasn’t going to give you exactly what you wanted yet, keeping the lace exactly where it was for the moment.

Castiel pressed his nose against the wet fabric, relishing in the scent of your arousal.  You moaned, a begging sound that you knew made Castiel weak for you, but he was holding strong.  He mouthed at your clothed sex, his lips teasing you through the fabric.  You were gripping the sheets on either side of your body, doing your best to follow Castiel’s mouth with your hips, wanting anything and everything that he’d give you.

When you felt as though he were going to tease you forever with no relief, Castiel pulled back.  “Now to have the pleasure of taking these off…” he murmured, the deep timbre of his voice sending jolts through your body. Castiel hooked his fingers on the outside of the lace, pulling it down your hips and legs, tossing it behind him. He stared down at you for a minute, your chest heaving with panting breaths and your pussy glistening for him. “Unwrapping you is the best present of all, Y/N,” he said seriously, holding eye contact for just a moment longer before diving back between your legs.

All teasing was over with – Castiel’s tongue delved between your folds and lapped your juices before his fingers took its place, letting the wet muscle move up to work your clit. With as much of a slow burn as Castiel had given you, it took an embarrassingly short amount of time for you to be thrown over the edge into orgasm, Castiel’s name on your lips.  He worked you through your high, his mouth and fingers taking good care of you as he knew exactly what to do.

Your eyes were closed as your breathing got back to normal.  You felt the bed shift next to you, Castiel moving from his place between your legs to hovering at your side.  You finally opened your eyes, seeing Castiel’s form next to you.

In your haze, he’d changed clothes,  _mojoing_  himself out of his shirt and slacks and into his “unwrap me” thong you’d given him earlier, amused grin on his face.

“Your turn, Y/N,” Castiel said, your eyes lighting up as you found a new wave of energy and flipped him onto his back.

While Castiel thought unwrapping you was fun, you were determined to make unwrapping Castiel even more memorable.


End file.
